Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced all-around character. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Sleeping Beauty, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of a general belief that destiny is the way to go, though she is not at all looking forward to the century-long sleep that awaits her in her story. Since her life is to hit pause for a very long time, Briar tries to make the most of her life in the few years she has left before her incarnation of the story commences. She is acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, as well as in charge of the organization of many parties at school. But being the girl everyone has to know is only part of how Briar makes her days matter; the other part is filled with whatever she hasn't done before, the more adrenaline-inducing the better. Briar has no trouble managing all that with her education duties either but for one little detail: she cannot prevent herself from falling asleep several times a day, regardless of time and place. Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández. Character Personality Briar is pretty sure she is going to be asleep for a hundred years, so until then, she lives life to the fullest. She enjoys doing things spontaneously such as pulling stunts, and seems to be known for throwing parties. She tends to sleep in random places at random times. Appearance Briar has long, wavy brown hair with pink streaks, partially tied into a flower-like bun on top of her head, light brown skin, and brown eyes. Her makeup and her outfits are predominantly pink with prominent rose motifs. Fairy tale Relationships Family Sleeping Beauty, also known as Briar Rose, and the then-prince who kissed her awake are the parents of Briar Beauty and her eight younger brothers. Friends She is best friends with Apple White, going so far as to help her decorate the half of Apple's dorm room that belongs to Raven Queen without taking any credit. She also lists Blondie Lockes as a best friend in her bio, and is close to Ashlynn Ella, with whom she shares a dorm. Pet Briar gets her pet unicorn named Divacorn in The Storybook of Legends. Romance Aware of her story, Briar knows that her one true love will not show up for a hundred years, so dating is a non-issue for her at the moment. Hopper Croakington II has let her know he likes her, but she is repelled by his awkward come-ons. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Briar Beauty. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Briar Beauty's profile. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Apple White's story". Book At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple White go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Briar's jewelry is missing, leading her on a search throughout the castle. After a few spontaneous naps, she discovers that her brothers are playing with her stuff and she joins their game. Briar Beauty makes plans to meet with Apple White when they arrive at Ever After High. Briar throws a Book-to-School party. Royals and commoners alike are enjoying themselves until Raven Queen turns the songbirds into snakes, ending the party abruptly. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Briar completes the assignment of escaping using her super-hearing. She overhears Madam Maid Marian talking about a secret exit and her tower-mate, Apple, finds the switch. Briar plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters